Summer Heat
by windonmycheek
Summary: The sole reason of all living things on Earth is to reproduce and vampires are no exception. Slight AU.
1. The Unfortunate Condition

**Summer Heat**

**

* * *

**

Zero groaned in frustration as he rolled on his back and pushed sheets away, the thin cotton material fueling the heat that cackled dangerously in him. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, violet eyes gazing at the evidence of the heat. The annoyed hunter ran a calloused hand through his hair and took a deep breath to try to calm his… unfortunate condition.

In his training as a hunter he was taught about the value of control. Control was the deciding factor between victory and defeat. And in his line of work, defeat, by default, automatically means to forfeit one's life. He needed to control his desires because… The reason escaped him momentarily when his treacherous mind supplied him images of sleek bodies caught in the throes of carnal delight. He blushed slightly before wincing in pain when his turgid length hardened further.

Zero frowned and tried to steer his thoughts towards other things. However, pictures of lewd, unabashed displays of need and desire flooded his mind's eye. His imagination switched into overdrive and automatically contributed the static images with sinuous movement and the wet sounds of flesh upon flesh. The sultry tendrils of temptation called to him like a siren - to give into his desires.

Zero fisted the sheets in agitation but rubbed his thighs together to relieve to heat that simmered in him. He moaned in desolation when the action did nothing to soothe the flame in him. Instead it made the desire to relieve himself flare up and with a groan of defeat, the silver haired hunter gave in. He grimaced at the jolt of joy his body gave when his mind finally conceeded.

Awkwardly, Zero slipped his pajamas pants down his slim hips to his knees. Apprehension painted his face when violet pools glanced down at the hardened flesh that strained against the cotton of his underwear. Zero cringed slightly at his hesitation to pleasure himself and berated himself for being a ninny. TImidly, long tapered fingers gingerly rubbed the trapped flesh. Zero gasped at the pleasure that speared him. Gaining courage, the silver haired hunter rubbed at his erection with more pressure through his underwear. The delicious friction from the material of the fabric sent yet another thrill through his body. Nervousness forgotten, Zero tugged his damp underwear down and clamped his hand around his hard length, the tantalising feel of hot skin on his length wrenched a guttural moan from him.

Zero leaned against the headboard as his fingers trailed teasingly along the pulsing flesh before circling the head lightly. Precum beaded on the velvet head of his need and darkened pools of violet watched hungrily as his fingers smeared the thick liquid over the sensitive head. Curious, Zero brought his stained fingers to his lips. There was no hesitation when the silver-haired hunter sucked in his fingers. The salty bitter taste assaulted his taste buds as his tongue swirled around his fingers, coating them with sticky saliva. Zero was past caring what an erotic sight he would have made, leaning on his headboard milky legs spread wide open with a heavy flush on his normally pale face, sucking at his fingers like one would to a lollipop while his left hand glided languidly along his weeping erection.

Violet eyes heavily lidded, he devoured his fingers greedily, saliva leaking from the sides of his lips and dripping down his smooth chin. He whined with need when his fingers dipped into the slit and rubbed the sensitive opening in a back and forth motion. His legs shifted restlessly as he sought release from the damnable heat that consumed his body in an unstoppable wave. Zero moaned long and hard when his left hand pumped his engorged flesh faster. He fell onto the bed, sprawled on the messy bed sheets with his fingers still in his mouth and his other hand gliding along his length.

The bed springs squeaked in protest when he bucked his hips into the heat of his palm, timing each upward thrust with the downward motion of his fist. That -oh god- wrenched yet another moan of pure unadulterated lust and need from the hunter who was currently writhing on the bed. Zero squirmed; he was confused with that aching need to be… _filled_. It throbbed in him that desire to be fulfilled in a way he had never imagined. Acting purely on instinct, the silver-haired hunter twisted his body slightly to the right and lifted his leg to his chest. An uncomfortable position but Zero could not muster up the energy to care for anything but that deep-seated need to be filled. His saliva-slicked fingers tickled the firm flesh of butt cheek before finding his puckered hole.

The hunter stilled for a moment as his slick fingers teased the rosebud slightly before slipping a finger in. Pain burned his lower body but he ignored it in favour of thrusting his finger into the tight channel between his quivering thighs. His left hand resumed the pumping motion on his hardened need while he continued to drive his fingers into himself. One finger progressed to two and soon he found himself jamming three fingers into the needy hole that swallowed them effortlessly. He panted heavily as he twisted and rubbed at his inner walls.

"Ah!"

Zero arched off the bed in sinuous motion, eyes wide with shocked pleasure when his questing fingers rubbed at something in his warm channel. The exquisite feeling of electrifying pleasure pierced his body and the hunter wasted no time at repeating the same motion that caused that addictive pleasure. Soon, the hunter was reduced to a mass of wanton moans and pants as he bucked his hips into the thrusting fingers. The squelch of fingers twisting into the reddened flesh filled the room. The sheer indecency of the sounds sent a dark pulsing need in him, exciting the silver-haired further.

"Ahh _fuck_…" Zero cursed uncharacteristically as he pumped his hips into his fingers faster and deeper. He ignored the quick almost inaudible intake of breath as he drove his hips faster into his aching palm desperately. The heat coiling and about to snap inside his belly. Release was near and within his grasp that Zero could taste it on his tongue.

"Oh fuck!"

With one hard thrust of his fingers and pump of his left hand, the hunter came with a string of expletives in almost every language he knew. Pale body taut and arched away from the bed as white-hot desire coated his fingers a few droplets splattering on his chest while tight heat clenched around his fingers. Completion coursed through him like wildfire, scorching his nerves turning the hunter into a pile trembling nerves and satisfaction.

It was only when he finally came down from his high that Zero heard the almost inaudible gulp. The silver-haired hunter was very tempted to ignore the foreign sound and was a little annoyed that he could not sense the intruder. He blushed heavily when he realized that the pleasurable sensations that rocked his body, mind and soul had jammed his senses. The hunter cracked open and eye only to see the tall silhouette of a man painted in the shadow of his room. The only discernable feature were those smoldering lustful red eyes that devoured his naked form greedily.

Shock speared Zero as the familiar silhouette stepped into view.

* * *

**A/N:** -blushes heavily- my first lemon and I look like a tomato.. Please leave a review. thanks :)


	2. Where I Fall Deeper

**Summer Heat **

**Chapter 2 – Where I Fall Deeper**

* * *

Akatsuki Kain stared at the text in front of him unseeingly, his mind preoccupied with the revelation behind his impulsive actions. It had been a question that plagued him for a week after the war with Rido Kuran had ended. A question as to why he had offered to take in the silver-haired hunter who cut a lonely figure standing at the edge of the battlefield, blood flowing sluggishly from the side of his neck where Rido Kuran had bit him brutally during the fight.

Kain remembered the night Kiryuu Zero had shown up outside the Moon dormitory, face sullen and his mouth set in a determined line. Kain, however, had noticed the slight flicker of grief that swam in those otherwise emotionless pools of violet though the tall blonde had said nothing about it. Over the next month of preparation for the war, he had been charged by Kaname to monitor the hunter who was known for having a rebellious streak and the blonde had accepted his duty as an unavoidable chore. Imagine the blonde's surprise when he found a competent sparring partner lurking in the silver-haired hunter whose astute observations often matched his own.

They had developed an easy camaraderie over a week of sparring and discussions about Kain's secret passion – literature. Kain had been enchanted to find a kindred soul in the ex-human. They both adored Dickens but abhorred the painful language of Shakespeare. Over the month, the hunter had been gradually but surely accepted by the night class as one of their own and into Kaname's syndeo. Initially, he thought that it was his brotherly instinct acting up where the hunter was concerned, a quality he gained by having to watch out for his cousin all the time.

But there was no mistaking the deep-seated protectiveness that arose in him when Zero had ruefully confided in him about "eating" his brother or the wave of rage and jealousy that flared from the pits of his soul when Rido bit into that long white neck. It was then that the blonde knew that he desired Kiryuu as his life partner.

His _mate_.

He wanted to be the only one allowed to sift through the silver strands and find them to be as silky as they appeared to be. The only one who could whisper words of dirty temptation into his ear whilst they lay intimately entwined in bed. It stirred his loins to imagine those long endless legs wrapped around his lean hips while he drove into _his_ hunter over and over again, bringing them both to orgasmic delight. Kain shivered heatedly at the thought.

Aido had been shocked to see Kain directing hungry gazes at the lithe form of the hunter. But his cousin did not seem to mind his choice having since reconciled the differences between him and the hunter. The rest of the night class only shared amused knowing smiles while the only one who remained oblivious to his attraction was the hunter in question.

The sandy blonde did not need to worry about the incompatibility of rank especially since he was raised in a household that rejected the archaic views of "polite" vampire society. His parents were happy that he had found his match but the tall blonde could tell that they were disappointed that they would not be able to have grandchildren. Vampire society did not care for gender between mates because both male and female vampires had equal chances at procreation. It was just the matter of using the right spell to guarantee pregnancy between mates of the same sex. Since it was a complicated procedure, most mates in a same sex union forgo the need to procreate.

However, unions with higher ranked vampires would produce children only if both mates could go into heat; a mechanism that prevents the propagation of weak blood it seems. Especially since going into heat was an evolutionary characteristic retained only by the two higher levels of the vampire society. Level Cs, whose vampire blood has been heavily diluted by human blood could not undergo heat cycles. And only in a hetero-union of the same rank would a child be born.

During their heat cycle, unmated purebloods and nobles would emit pheromones to attract potential mates. As such, vampires in heat often wore charms to hide the evidence of their heat to prevent unwanted matings from occurring. Kain had not thought it would be possible to impregnate the hunter until he caught whiff of the mouth-watering scent of a vampire in heat. It originally annoyed him that he would be drawn to the scent of another vampire in heat even though his heart belonged to the hunter. That was until he realized that it was coming from the object of his desire. It took all the self-control the tall blonde possessed to remain calm and not jump the hunter.

His parents, who were staying over at his modest mansion at that time, were ecstatic and his mother had been giddy with happiness the entire day after that. They had, of course, educated the hunter about his heat cycle and Kain smiled inwardly when he remembered the flushed face the hunter had sported after the talk. Zero had looked so… cute…

Kain later hypothesized that Zero's power was on par with that of a noble since he had drunk the blood of three purebloods and had assimilated his brother, which completed his hunter ability. Kiryuu Zero had become a fine example of vampire and hunter strength combined in one exotic package. Even though vampires register the silver-haired ex-human as a level D, he was, strength-wise, at least a level B, though not as strong as the Akatsuki, Aido or Souen bloodlines since he was still fundamentally human.

Kain grinned widely at the thought of holding a silver-haired, violet-eyed child in his arms while Zero looked on fondly. Contrary to popular belief, Kain was hardly an icicle incarnate. He had his, "goofball moments", as coined by one annoying Hanabusa Aido. Kain sobered up as his thoughts took a turn towards the possibility of rejection by the hunter. The blonde ran a hand through his messy sandy blonde locks, he would never force the hunter to choose him. If the hunter were to fall for someone else, Kain would support him wholeheartedly and watch over the hunter from a distance. His heart clenched at the thought of Zero sharing his life with someone else but he would yield the hunter to another only if the hunter reciprocated the other's feelings.

If not… Kain's sienna eyes glowed crimson as the possessive streak in him reared its head angrily and the normally impassive blonde snarled softly at the invisible enemy. They were welcome to try and challenge him for the hunter. He _will_ wipe the floor with every last one of them.

"Err… Kain? Your book…?"

Zero's softly inquiring voice broke through the red haze of his jealousy and Kain belated realized that in his anger, he had burnt the book in his hand. Kain cursed softly under his breath and immediately put of the flames but the pages were already half singed. Zero sighed exasperatedly when he saw the charred remains of half the book on the floor.

"What got you so worked up? You normally have the emotional aptitude of a piece of rock." Zero teased with an amused smile on his face as he set down the tea. Kain took a moment to savour the small smile before glancing at the text discretely to discern what was he reading before. The tall blonde waited for the silver-haired hunter to sip his tea before gravely replying, "Shakespeare. Merchant of Venice to be precise."

Zero choked slightly before letting out a bark of laughter. Kain smiled contentedly as he reached for his own tea. It was in these moments that the blonde found himself falling further into the abyss that was love. Vaguely, he wondered if Zero relished their moments together as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi all thanks for pardoning all my grammatical errors (I shall try my best to keep that at a minimum) and yes it's a KainZero -insert squeal- fic since I've recently fallen in love with this pairing. Many thanks to the reviewers, your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated! I wanted to paint Kain in a different light (more human I guess) and hopefully this Kain is palatable for you as well :) The continuation of Chapter 1 would be in the next, I promise. Cheers!


End file.
